


Just Between You and Me

by pikeisaman



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Daddy Issues, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikeisaman/pseuds/pikeisaman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side story in an AU I've been tinkering with throughout the years, but it stands alone alright! </p><p>Indiana Jones is an ungrateful smartass, and Belloq can't wait to get back at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Between You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in an AU where Indiana ran away from home to become a glorified grave robber.

Indiana stumbled into the apartment, smelling of sour whiskey and cigarettes. Even if Belloq hadn’t been awake--in fact even if Belloq had been _dead_ he would have marked his arrival. The crashing noise of Indiana knocking over his coat tree saw to that. Belloq pursed his lips, more annoyed by the principle of the thing than he was at the actual damage to his coats.

Sprawled over the marble floor, Indiana laughed raucously, his suit and tie askew. So inebriated was he that the several times he attempted to get up off the floor he just slid back down once again. Belloq made no effort to help him up, instead glaring at him in disgust. This was the gifted student that he had spent such effort on acquiring, flailing around on the floor like an animal.

Americans.

“Belloq, hey, hey Belloq,” Indiana grinned up at him in an admittedly charming fashion, “I got you something.”

Clumsily searching for his bag, Indiana only just managed the motor functions necessary to pull out a very battered bottle of wine. He held it up to Belloq as if it was a trophy, and Belloq had to admit, it was a victory that the bottle had arrived in one piece at all.  Silently he took the bottle away from him and inspected it. It was an excruciatingly cheap bottle of wine.

“You deserve it, y’know,” Indiana slurred, managing to stumble to his feet, although from his wavering it was doubtful that he would stay there, “You’re not such an ass.”

“Thank you very much,” Belloq said tightly, placing the bottle on his coffee table. The table had cost him over a thousand dollars and it seemed a shame to deface it so, but keeping Indiana happy had been his top priority for the past month. So far the boy had more than paid for it, as his archaeological skills were among the best that Belloq had ever seen, but it was still a massive bother.

“Get some glasses,” Indy ordered, slumping onto Belloq’s couch, “I’ll uh wait here.”

The fact that Indiana was actually prepared to force him to drink this swill was a punishment beyond measure. It was with the reluctance of a sentenced man that he pulled out his third best wine glasses. Mentally chanting to himself the amount of money that was to be made by becoming young Indiana’s companion, he settled next to him on the couch, a polite smile fixed on his face.

Far too drunk to notice any subtle clues such as Belloq’s near pleading, Indiana insisted on being the one to pour out the wine. All things considered he did relatively well, only spilling wine on the two of them, and not Belloq’s furniture. Proclaiming a toast, Indy nearly broke both the glasses with his enthusiasm, draining his glass in half a second.

Belloq sipped his, it was revolting.

“Do you know what day it is today,” Indiana asked loudly, pouring another glass while Belloq watched the pool of wine drip onto his floor.

“I have no idea what day it is, or what could have _possibly_ caused you to _desecrate_ my apartment this way,” Belloq answered tetchily, at his wit’s end.

“It’s,” Indy took a pause to drain another glass of what Belloq was positive was poison, “It’s my dad’s birthday.”

Raising his empty glass, Indy sneered, screwing up his lovely features, “Happy birthday dad. I hope you rot.”

 It was a delicate situation to work with. Ignoring his own glass, Belloq placed his hand on Indiana’s leg, trying to make a sympathetic expression come to his face. It was hard, considered the amount of destruction the boy was creating by the minute. He reminded himself of the money.

“He was a fool,” he said softly, “He does not deserve your attention.”

Indiana snorted, and shockingly, did not move Belloq’s hand away, “He wouldn’t want it anyway.”

It appeared that finally they were getting somewhere and it was practically making Belloq livid. After all the effort that had gone into charming him, all the rejected advances and invitations, all it had taken to open up this young student was _cheap liquor._ It was almost too obvious.

Still, Belloq had never been one to waste an opportunity. He dared another rejection, and embraced Indiana’s shoulders, pulling him closer in a melodramatic show of camaraderie. Indy accepted it without any protest, scowling fiercely.

“There is no point in wasting your time on him, young Indiana,” Belloq cooed, rubbing his back, “He was the one who kicked you out. He could never appreciate your skills.”

“I thought he would call eventually,” Indiana muttered, leaning against Belloq’s chest (although that might have been because of the wine), “I would have come home if he had called.”

Belloq did thank god that the elder Dr. Jones was far too stubborn a man for such things. It had made his job a lot easier without that annoying parental influence butting in constantly. As much as Indiana disliked him (there was no point in fooling himself, Indiana did dislike him) he also wanted a guiding figure in his life, someone that could gently lead him along. Belloq had been more than happy to fill that void.

In a night full of surprises, Indiana revealed the best one by far by leaning over and smashing his lips against Belloq’s roughly. Taken aback, Belloq nevertheless caught up quickly, gently holding Indy’s face in place to keep from any unpleasant head-butting as he reciprocated. Indy broke away first, wiping his lips with the back of his hand, eyes skittering away almost shyly.

“Indiana,” Belloq whispered, stroking his cheek, “I had no idea you had such feelings.”

  Indy scowled again, “I just want to fuck, alright. I don’t have any kind of feelings.”

His denial was amusing, and Belloq allowed himself a quick smile as he rose to his feet and offered Indiana a hand, “I’m more than happy to oblige.”

Indiana stared at his hand in confusion, “W-what, where we going?”

Rolling his eyes, Belloq sighed, “I am not about to have any sort of sexual relations here in my living room.”

He left, leaving Indy to follow him unsteadily to the bedroom. When Indy finally got to the bed, he was pushing Belloq onto it, falling on top of him. For all of Indy’s bravado, it was clear from his touching that he had little more than a novice’s experience with sex. A decent kisser, his hands grew more and more cautious the further down Belloq’s stomach he moved.

The inexperience was a bonus as far as Belloq was concerned, and he happily took over, biting at Indy’s earlobe, whispering, “Take your clothes off.”

Indiana complied nervously, his eyes fixed on Belloq’s as he stripped off his suit, drunken hands failing to remove his tie. Instead of offering assistance, Belloq sat back and admired the show. It felt like this was his moment after all.

Eventually Indiana was stripped down completely, and he hesitated, unsure of what to do next. Belloq made his move, flipping them around so that he was the one on top. This was his prize. Indiana’s eyes widened, and then fluttered as Belloq took a firm hold on his cock. He made a muffled noise, turning his head to the side and shutting his eyes.

That was not at all what Belloq wanted and he said so loudly, squeezing almost too hard, “You keep your eyes on me young Indiana.”

Indiana’s eyes flew open and he glared up at him, “You’re not the boss of me,” he snapped childishly.

He wanted to be. Oh there was nothing that he wanted more than to strap down this arrogant unpleasant _child_ and teach him about how to respect his betters. He wanted to own Indiana Jones Jr, every single last inch of his body and soul. With the care of a father, Belloq stroked Indiana’s face. Lightly dragging his fingertips all the way up to the tip of Indiana’s cock, he smiled tenderly at the whimpers he dragged out of the young man.

“You should think before you speak,” he purred.

Indiana may hate him, but he marked him, and that was all that mattered. As Belloq continued out similar tortures on the boy, he thought to himself that it would be such a shame tomorrow when he would be forced to go back to his old façade. This way was much preferable, but more than likely Indiana wouldn’t remember a thing from this night.

For the moment however, Indiana was putty in his hands. Whoever the boy had been with before, man or woman, they apparently weren’t doing much of a job. Within ten minutes Indiana was panting, his eyes glassy from arousal and alcohol, and fixed on Belloq’s. It took only a few long firm strokes to drag noises out of him, noises that humiliated him enough that he bit down hard on his lip to stop.

It was ineffective, Belloq saw to that.

Finally, Belloq stripped down naked himself, quickly and efficiently while Indiana squirmed underneath him. His erection sprang up, and Belloq wrapped Indy’s limp fingers around it, moving them up and down. He tilted his head back and sighed as Indiana finally got the hint and started to seriously jerk him off, to the best of his ability. Something about his inexperience was incredibly arousing; the idea that he was taking away whatever innocence might possibly have been left in him was thrilling. Procuring the needed materials from his bedside table, Belloq leaned in and ran his fingers through Indiana’s hair.

“Turn around,” Belloq demanded quietly, nuzzling the boy’s temple.

“W-what,” Indiana looked delightfully unsettled, “I’m not-“

Belloq huffed, blowing strands of hair into Indiana’s face, “Don’t you dare tell me that you didn’t have any idea where this was going.”

“I’m not doing that,” Indiana’s voice was reedy and unsure, “I’m not doing that with you.”

Tiring of this conversation, Belloq turned Indiana over himself, ignoring the squawk of indignation. The boy had hardly the wits about him at this point to stop him anyway. Running the cold lubrication onto his hand, he inserted and then two fingers inside Indiana’s asshole.  Indiana made a muffled noise, his face shoved against the pillows, and Belloq’s excitement grew exponentially.

He did make sure to take care not to be too rough with the boy. After all he didn’t want him to run back home to daddy if he did end up remembering anything in the morning. Although after what had been drunkenly confessed to him, he wasn’t at all sure that even that would traumatize poor Indiana enough to send him packing. He was more trapped than he thought.

When he finally pushed into Indiana’s asshole, he went slowly and meticulously. Belloq made a soft groan from the back of his throat when he was fully inside, a noise that was mirrored by Indiana, his face still hidden. He may not have been a virgin, but he was damn near close to one, Belloq could tell. It was with enormous satisfaction that he began to thoroughly fuck Indiana into the mattress.

It started off well enough, slow but deep thrusts which ripped out small pathetic noises from the boy underneath him. Then however, Belloq noticed that way that Indiana gripped tightly at the sheets, his fingers shaking, and that awoke in him some deep flame that he rarely ever indulged.

Belloq’s thrusts got harder, quicker, and less deliberate. The noises from Indiana grew in volume, and it only severed to spur him on.  His breath became ragged as all of his energy flowed into fucking Indiana senseless. All of his past frustrations with Indiana, all the times that Indiana had rejected him, or insulted him, just erupted inside, fueling his sudden rage.

At this point Indiana was practically keening underneath him, and Belloq pressed his chest against his back, forcing him to support all of his weight. He reached down, wrapping a hand around Indiana’s cock slick from all the precum and pumped him hard. Indiana’s voice reached a new height and Belloq savored every single note of it, leaning hard against his back.

He could feel his orgasm building up like a tidal wave, and he threw everything that he had into one last burst of motion. He more heard than felt Indiana’s orgasm, and even as distractedly as he was, Belloq still managed a smirk, kissing the nape of Indy’s neck.

With that, he came as well, driving deep into Indiana in one last push, groaning roughly. Utterly exhausted, he collapsed onto Indiana, who into turn collapsed into the mattress. Rolling over to the side, Belloq slid his arm around Indiana’s waist, tugging him into an embrace. Indiana pulled out of it, moving all the way to the edge of the bed.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” he barked, pushing himself to a sitting position, his hair falling into his face, and his Adam’s apple quivering with emotions, “You don’t get touch me.”

Belloq allowed the boy this one last pitiful line of defense and smiled pleasantly, “Whatever you want, Indiana.”

Indiana clenched his hands into fists before stumbled out of the room, grabbing his clothes clumsily as he went. Belloq could hear the door to his room slam, and ever so faintly, the sound of vomiting. It had been a good night after all. He rolled over, and went to sleep.

 


End file.
